


Yes Mistress

by ForTheLoveOfFangirling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dominance, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfFangirling/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana shows her dominance over Gwen in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Mistress

Morgana stared at Gwen tauntingly, her lips curving up into a smirk as she clicked the hand cuffs closed around her wrists and leaving her bound to the head board of the bed, facing it. "Now, you know the rules." Morgana breathed seductively next to her ear as she moved her hair to nibble the soft lobe. Both women were stripped bare and Gwen was on her knees when Morgana's hand made it's way between her shoulder blades and pushed her down till she was bent over just enough that her plump ass was exposed.

Morgana grabbed the paddle laying on the end of the bed, rubbing a slow circle on Gwen's left ass cheek and watching as she trembled in anticipation. "Don't worry, my dear, it'll only sting for a second." Morgana cooed before bringing her hand back and swinging until the sound of wood on flesh mixed with Gwen's pained yelp and whimpers. "Come now it wasn't that bad." she commented as the ebony woman shook, her hand reeling back once more and another whack with the paddle to the other cheek, both now matching red hues.

"Tell me you like it slut, or I'll do it again." Morgana demanded as she crawled up beside Gwen to see her face, tear marks glistening on her cheeks. "I like it, mistress." she said softly in between whimpers. "Louder!" Morgana said as she thrust her arm up in between Gwen's bound ones and grabbed her chin between her forefinger and thumb and forced her to look directly at her as she said it. "I like it, mistress!" Gwen said loudly this time and Morgana smirked again.

Her grasp on Gwen's chin released but her hand didn't move away, instead she slid it down her throat slowly, watching every little quake and quiver Gwen made as she reached her chest, circling her breasts with her finger once before continuing down her naval, then her abdomen until finally she reached her pussy. Morgana licked her bottom lip before pulling it in as she smiled, watching her squirm as she teased her slit by circling her folds tantalizingly slow. "Please, mistress."  Gwen begged in that low tone again. Her breathing was becoming rapid as the anticipation at her core began to build, needing Morgana's touch more than ever.

"Since you asked nicely." Morgana said as she leaned in towards her neck, tracing the curve of it with her lips and tongue, as she carefully placed two of her fingers inside her hole and began to pump them. She listened to her moans, feeling them vibrate in her throat against her mouth as she began to bit down and suck on the tender flesh, Gwen becoming more vocal by the moment and telling Morgana she was quickly coming undone by her hand. "Don't you dare cheap out on me Guinevere." Morgana warned as she leaned back to stare at her face, watching as she bit her lips, watching as she fought so hard not to come on Morgana's hand but it was no use. Morgana felt Gwen's juices squirt past her fingers and lubricate her hand before she pulled away.

Gwen opened her brown eyes and looked at Morgana with a tinge of shame. "I'm sorry, Mistress." she said when Morgana lifted her hand and showed her the come that was all over her fingers. She ducked under Gwen's arms, their breasts touching from the closeness. "Open your mouth and taste your shame." Morgana said sternly and Gwen obliged, Morgana shoving her fingers into her mouth before she could fully open it. "Suck." 

Gwen did as she was told, swirling her tongue around Morgana's fingers as she tasted the salty liquid, and sucking them clean as she pulled them out. "Did you like the taste of yourself, slut?" Morgana asked as her eyes bore into the other woman's, her smirk turning Gwen on and making her lean forward to bury her face into her neck as she took in her scent and began to kiss up and down her neck before reaching her collarbone. She began to nibble and suck at the hollow of her throat, her protruding bones the next target, before she moved down the her erect, pink nipples. Morgana moaned as she began to suck, her tongue dancing over and around the small buds on her breasts as she reached a hand between her milky thighs and began to rub at her clit and gasped when she felt Gwen bite her.

Morgana looked down at her, her nipple still between Gwen's teeth as her brown eyes looked back up at her, and she grabbed a fist full of her hair causing her to gasp and release. "You're going to pay for that one." Morgana scolded her as she twisted her body around Gwen's, her ass still beet red from it's earlier beating, and probably still tender. Morgana opened her mouth and took a chunk of Gwen's ass between her teeth, listening as the hand cuffs rubbed against the hard wood when she struggled and as she cried out. Just as she suspected. "Morgana I'm sorry!" she cried and Morgana only did it again, this time digging her nails into her other cheek to double the punishment.

"It's Mistress in the bedroom my dear, sweet Gwen." Morgana said as she brought herself back up in front of the other woman. "Now, you're going to make it up to me, right?" Morgana cooed as she stroked the side of Gwen's face. "Of course, Mistress." she replied while nodding.

"Good." Morgana said as she positioned herself onto her back, lifting her legs until they were around Gwen's neck, her body angled so her shoulders remained on the mattress while her lower body was raised enough the her pussy was level with Gwen's mouth. "Go on then, make it up to me." Morgana urged her. Gwen licked up her slit first, her lips sucking her folds and nibbling, then she started with her tongue. Morgana wiggled and moaned as she felt Gwen's tongue licking at her entrance before penetrating her hole, darting in and out and moving in all the right ways. Morgana began to squeeze and rub her tits as she felt her orgasm coming. "I wanna come on your face." Morgana moaned as she bucked her hips up and down, feeling Gwen pick up speed with her tongue and she moaned loudly as she released, Gwen licking up the juices that spilled out of Morgana.

"Oh, fuck." Morgana said as she breathed heavily, unraveling her legs from around Gwen's neck and laying still for a few moments as she regained her composure. Finally she sat up and lightly took Gwen's face in her hands, her lips meeting and parting with hers as their tongues moved against one another, their noses rubbing and Morgana's hands caressing up and down her back. "Next time it's your turn to be tied up." Gwen said when they broke apart and Morgana smiled. "Of course, Mistress." she said before grabbing the keys to the handcuffs and releasing Gwen only to get tackled back onto the mattress for a steamy round 2.


End file.
